To Love Without a Heart
by JSolomon
Summary: Sasuke kisses Naruto to get rid of fangirls, which works. But can Naruto make Sasuke's life a little bit better?
1. The Begining of a New Hell

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, it would be a gay free for all. Yay...?

Rated T for strong language.

Ok, now then, I have yet another Naruto story (Obviously?). This one with hopefully will be good. I'll try, but I can't be sure. So time for me talking to myself (after I give a few reminders).

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Whispering

Jake: Welcome to one of my new Naruto storys. Yay.

Naruto: Real enthusiastic...

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: You don't sound like Sasuke...At all.

Jake: Hn.

Sasuke: Hn.

Jake: Hn.

Sasuke: Hn.

Jake: Hn.

Sasuke: HN!!!!

Jake: Haha, I knew I could make Sasuke crack. Meh.

Sasuke: Get back to the point...Idiot...

Jake: Ok, so yeah, this is another one of my storys, but this one happens to be Sasuxnaru. The BEST couple. Besides Gaaraxneji.

Naruto: They might be here too, this is just the begining.

Sasuke: Or the ending since Jake can't write.

Jake: Go crawl into your emo corner.

Sasuke: -Puts on black eyeliner- I'm not emo.

Naruto: Ok...So here's the story!

XXX

(Sasuke)

Sasuke stared blankly at the wall in his mansion. It was pitch black, how Sasuke liked it. It showed on his pale skin that he doesn't like the sun very much.

He HATED the sun.

There was no point to it, it just gave him headaches.

But, of course, he had to go to school the next morning.

It was the start of 9th grade, or 'hell', as he liked to put it.

It was just going to be a bunch of fangirls screaming "Look!! There's Sasuke!" or "Omgishwowholycowomgomgomg!" or, the ever so famous one "Will you go out with me???".

He was past school.

And all of the dumb people inside of it.

He was smarter than everyone there, including the teachers.

There was nothing more to learn. He might aswell find the cure to cancer and see if they'd let him out of school. Or, accually, HIM.

He had to have a guardian to keep him safe.

That, along with school, is dumb.

He could damn well kick his guardian's ass, Kabuto.

Kabuto would most likely cry if Sasuke were to throw Kabuto's home made cookies at him.

Kabuto was the most gay person on the face of the planet.

Sasuke would believe him if he blamed his anger on PMS.

He was THAT gay.

Flamer-gay.

But just because Sasuke said no to millions of girls each day, didn't mean he was gay.

Uchihas were NOT gay.

Were, being the key word.

When he was little, his older brother had killed his whole family, and then commited suicide.

He left Sasuke, though, probably knowing he had a fate worse than death.

LIFE.

Yes, life for Sasuke is hell. WORSE than hell.

He needed to do drugs, which if he weren't too lazy, he could do.

Kabuto wasn't home very often, and he has almost all of the money in the city he lives in, Konoha.

He is the richest man in Konoha, he could buy virtually anything.

_2:37 AM. I might aswell get to sleep, staying up won't releive the throbing in my head._

Sasuke took off his blue shirt, revealing a six-pack, and rested his blue hair on his pillow.

_My hair and shirt DO match. I have to change that._

And so, Sasuke went to sleep.

XXX

(Sasuke)

5:43 AM

Sasuke rolled over on his couch, managing to fall on the floor with a 'THUD!'

"DAMNIT!" Sasuke yelled as he rubbed his head, sure he scared away the annoying birds always by his window.

"Another perfect start to a perfect day." Sasuke mumbled.

He threw on his famous blue shirt and white pants and combed and spiked his hair.

_Hmph, good enough._

He grabbed his annoying little backpack, grabbed a coffee, and made his way to the bus stop.

Fangirls who managed to sprint over 5 miles just to get to his bus stop greeted him with an "Oh my gosh, it's Sasuke!". They said it as if they were suprised to see him, though they had it written down where his bus stop was on around 2,500 websites, along with other various facts including his favorite color, coffee, and much, much more.

Though it worried him a little bit (Though Uchihas do NOT worry) that they knew so much, he couldn't help but smirk.

He IS the most popular person to walk the face of the earth.

One of the many fangirls, Sakura, the pink-haired girl, came running up to him first.

"Uhh...Hey Sasuke...I-I brought you a flower."

Sasuke just stared at her, which was enough to make her back away.

Just then, her uttermost enemy, Ino, came barging through the crowd.

"He doesn't want YOUR flower, Sakura-forehead!" The blonde-haired girl snorted.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and looked at Ino.

"Here, Sasuke." Ino put in a weird, rasp tone.

Then everyone started lauging at her. She had just burped while trying to give the great Sasuke a flower. Now THAT'S a turnoff.

Ino backed away into the crowd where he couldn't see her.

Just then the bus came roaring through the street, stopping at the corner.

Everyone then got on the bus, heading towards school.

Besides the fight everyone had over 'who got to sit with Sasuke', it was quite peaceful. And then they arrived at school, where Sasuke didn't know was going to be a living nightmare.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Sasuke smoothly walked off of the bus, to be joined by yet another group of girls.

"Hey Sasuke!!!" Came from the new crowd of all of his fans.

By now Sasuke was just getting irritated with them, which showed on his face because all of the people took a few steps back, in unison, of course.

_First period: Homeroom, Room 492, Kakashi. Hn. That should be right ov-_

"Oh my gosh!!! It's Sasuke Uchiha!" Came from the gasps of over-excited 9th-12th graders.

"Whoa, it's really him!"

"Of course it's him! Over here, Sasuke! Join me for lunch, okay?"

"He's sitting with me!"

"No me!!"

Sasuke cracked his knuckles in utter disgust.

_Look at all of these fucking idiots! Sasuke this, Sasuke that! They need to fucking chill out!_

By now, Sasuke was in homeroom, completly agrivated. His homeroom teacher wasn't there to shut the girls up which added to his irritation.

_If one more of those bitches says one more wor-_

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Chimed in one of the girls.

"THAT'S IT!" Sasuke snapped.

All of the fangirls looked in horror as Sasuke grabbed the closest guy next to him, happening to be Naruto, the blonde-haired energetic boy, and started kissing him.

After the kiss broke in around 3 seconds, everyone fell silent.

Naruto was blushing a deep shade of crimson, showing his embarassment.

"Hey guys I was late because-" Started the silver-haired teacher, Kakashi, "why's it so quiet?"

All of the girls in the room started shrieking in disbelief, as all of their dreams were squashed like a bug on the ground in New York City.

"Omigishomgomgomgwowzomgomfg!" All of the girls screamed.

_Why the hell did I just kiss a kid I don't even know. Uchihas were NOT gay. Uchihas ARE NOT gay! Are not meaning me, Sasuke Uchiha! I, yes I am NOT gay!_

XXX

(Naruto)

_What. The. Hell._

_Did a random guy just kiss me out of the blue? And I'm blushing?? Stop blushing, stop blushing! I'm NOT gay!! I like girls, boobs, and all of that stuff. Guys aren't even attractive! I have looked at porn right? Oh wait, I haven't. Damnit! Why am I even questioning myself like this? Ugh. I liked Sakura! Yeah. That concludes it. But he is pretty cute...FUCK!_

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto was so caught up in thoughts he didn't notice the teacher had been asking him what happened for the past 5 minutes or so.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"What happened? You looked scared, then reassured, and then angry. And also people have been screaming at you for the last 5 minutes."

Naruto looked up at all on the angry-no, creepy faces staring at him across the class.

"Naruto you idiot...Sasuke was supposed to be MY first kiss..." Sakura murmured through her gritted teeth.

Kakashi managed to slip Naruto an akward look before shouts of "NO, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY FIRST KISS!" came bellowing through the entire classroom.

Naruto gave Sasuke a 'What the fuck" look and then a 'I HATE YOU' look.

_That idiot! Who does he think he is? And what's with all of the people yelling at me now? Is he some kind of damned superstar or something? He has all of the girls in the world, or this class room atleast, and yet, he kisses me, Naruto Uzumaki._

XXX

(Sasuke)

_I've done it, I'm screwed for life. And what's with this weird face that kid's giving me? Did Kakashi-sensei say his name was Naruto? I figured it would be more of a confused look, but it's just...Well...Weird._

"Hey, you, duck-head! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Naruto asked, anger seeping from his eyes.

_Duck...Head...?_

Sasuke gave Naruto the the death glare, but it didn't work.

"Yes, you! Duck-head!" Naruto then read his name plate, "Sasuke! What the hell?"

_This is one strange kid. He should be running by now. I just kissed him and gave him the death glare..._

_Fuck! He's blushing! Is he gay?_

"You're one to talk like that, you're blushing the deepest shade of red I think I've ever seen." Sasuke taunted.

Kakashi was just watching the fight with dull eyes, and then he started reading 'Itcha, Itcha Tactics'.

"Well, I'm not the one who kisses random boys!"

Sasuke was fumed. No one had ever talked to him like this. Never!

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but just then the bell rung and everyone ran out of the room, keeping their glare on Naruto.

XXX

(Naruto)

Naruto followed Sasuke out of Homeroom.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around and answered, "What?"

"You're going to kiss me and just walk away without an explanation?"

"Hn."

"Well, give me an answer!"

By then Sasuke was again walking to his next class, math.

"C'mon, I mean, what was with that! I don't even know you!"

"Hn."

"Tell me!"

"Hn."

"TELL ME!" Naruto bellowed, shaking the whole hall way and getting him a couple of comments as "Must be a freshman...".

Naruto saw Sasuke walk into room 589, Kurenai.

"Well, were going to the same class so you'll have to tell me eventually!"

XXX

Jake: Well, did you like it, hate it, love it?

Sasuke: I hated it.

Naruto: One vote on 'liked a little bit'.

Jake: Heh, you liked the kiss 3.

Sasuke: I hated that, also.

Naruto: -Blushing-

Jake: Oo

Sasuke: -Shows no emotion, but a little scared-

Naruto: And what was with "Squashed like a bug on the ground in New York City"?

Jake: Running out of similies.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Well, it WILL get better so, R/R.

Sasuke: Yep, it would be nice to R/R, Jake would appreciate it.

Jake: Reviews are always nice. Mean ones suck though. Unless there's constructive advice in it.

Naruto: Yep.

Jake: Well, there will be more characters, don't worry, they've only been to homeroom.

Sasuke: -Cuts to the chase- R/R.


	2. The Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I would probably screw it up anyways...

Rated T for strong language.

I guess this story is good so far, judging by the comments. By the way, thank you for all of the reviews, they made me happy and motivated to write.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Whispering

Sasuke: Wow...5 reviews in one day...Suprising.

Naruto: Yeah, it made me feel special!

Sasuke: ...

Jake: It made me feel motivated to write more! Thank you to the comments, I'm glad I made you guys laugh.

Sasuke: It made me feel a little less gay for kissing Naruto...Yay...

Naruto: Does it make up for me calling you duck-head?

SasukeDUCK-HEAD!: I gue-What the hell, Naruto?!

Naruto: -Laughing maniacally- Mwahahaha

Sasuke: Whore...

Naruto: WHAT??

Jake: Okay...Well while ther'ye doing...That...I'll start us off! Mmk?

XXX

(Sasuke)

_Why is this annoying little kid following me..._

_Don't tell me..._

_Aw, fuck! He has Kurenai, too!_

Sasuke could tell Naruto tried to sit by him, but he made sure he couldn't.

Naruto sat by a kid named Kiba.

Naruto gave Sasuke an 'I'm watching you' look, which, afterwards, Sasuke couldn't help but snicker.

_What the...Heh, what a loser._

"What are YOU laughing at, ducky?" Naruto let it be known he was, in fact, VERY pissed.

Everyone's glare turned to Sasuke, whose eye twitched.

Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say.

_Loser? No...Porcupine?_ _It will have to do._

"Porcupine."

XXX

(Naruto)

_ARGH!_

Naruto HATED it...No...HATED IT when people called him porcupine. That was his nickname in Middle School.

Everyone started laughing at him, and Naruto blushed from embarassment.

"Enough!" Exclaimed Kurenai.

The bell had rung and Kurenai had walked into the room.

"When the bell rings, you are to be quiet! Understood?"

Silence filled the air.

_She looks so sweet...How can she be so harsh...Is she?_

Kurenai cleared her throat, indicating that she in fact really meant that everyone had to answer.

"Mmhm." Came the murmur of the classroom.

Kurenai sighed.

"Great..." Kurenai mumbled to herself.

Naruto still couldn't help but be annoyed at Sasuke.

_I'll get him back...I will._

XXX

(Sasuke)

_He looks hurt. Did I go too far? Wait, why the hell do I care? He just looks so...Sweet. Ugh...Kissing doesn't mean love, I'm fine and straight._

There was an hour filled with work and a few times Kiba would whistle at Kurenai telling her she had a nice rack.

"Kiba! Go to the principal's office immeadiatley!" Shrieked a fumed Kurenai.

"Can I take that with me?"

"OUT!"

Kiba then left the classroom.

_Naruto picked the person to get out of class first...Figures. But...Wait...What's he think he's doing??_

Naruto went into Kiba's now-empty seat, which happened to be next to Sasuke.

"Tell me."

"No."

"TEEELL MEEE."

"No."

By now Naruto was holding out his vowels so long it turned from 'tell me' to 'teal me' to 'keal me'. Or, 'kill me', as Sasuke like to put it. Which, Sasuke would gladly do.

"TEEEELL M-"

"Fine!" Sasuke barked, waking up the whole class from their naps.

Kurenai had given up with watching them, none of them were paying attention anyways.

"I'll tell you after class, when lunch comes."

As if by coincidence, the bell rang and Naruto was attracted to Sasuke like a magnet (In both senses).

XXX

(Naruto)

_He's telling me, he's telling me, he's accually telling me!_

"So, why?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't even seem to care anymore...Like you liked it."

"Gross."

"You even sound gay."

"Stop insulting me and tell me!"

"Ugh...Fine..."

Naruto followed Sasuke to a big tree right outside of the school.

Sasuke told him about his fangirls, and after seeing how intently Naruto listened, he told him about his troubled past and everything, he just

needed someone to talk to. Even after the bell rang, they were sitting by the tree, one listening, one just telling the other all about himself.

Sasuke stood up and looked down at Naruto.

"We'd better get to class..."

"Wait...You just told me your whole life story and now you're going to act like nothing happened?"

Sasuke seemed to be thinking and then answered "Yeah."

"What?! We spent an hour talking and you don't even care?"

"Hn."

"You shallow little ducky!"

Sasuke spun around and gave Naruto a cold, hard stare.

"What do you want from me?"

"That was more than just a kiss!"

_Uh-oh..._

XXX

(Sasuke)

_Oh...Dear...God..._

_He is gay! Why did I have to kiss him? And now he's clinging on to me like a lost puppy!_

Sasuke looked at Naruto's cheeks and saw what looked like fox whiskers.

_Scratch that, lost fox._

Sasuke looked at Naruto showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I mean...I didn't mean to...Uhh...I didn't mean to say that." Naruto finally spit out.

_What do I do? I thought he was cute once, but that doesn't mean I'M gay. I need to get away..._

"I've got to go to class!"

Sasuke was more confused than ever. He didn't want it to turn into a hell hole on the first day!

He ran to his classroom, which was Science with Iruka.

"You're early, please leave." Iruka said to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked frantically at the clock.

_7:50...Still 10 more minutes._

Sasuke turned to the door and half expected to see a scrunched up Naruto-face pressed against the door.

To his relief, when he walked out of Iruka's class he saw no sign out Naruto.

_I guess I'll stay here until the bell rings._

Sasuke had NOW officially cracked. He thought he had before, but now was much worse. Uchihas may not worry, but Sasuke just broke that record. He was frantic, scared, and any other possible names for the word.

XXX

Jake: Sorry about all of the non-important things in there. They will come to use later. Like Kiba. And in the first chapter where I said "And then they arrived at school, where Sasuke didn't know was going to be a living nightmare.", that was supposed to be refering to this chapter mostly. I have it all planned out.

Sasuke: I liked that chapter...But if most of you reviewers hate it, Jake might change it.

Jake: I will.

Naruto: Worst. Chapter. Ever.

Sasuke: No one cares, Naruto.

Jake: Someone's still pissed from someone changing their name in the begining.

Sasuke: Hmph.

Naruto: Hmph.

Jake: Ok, well atleast I'M happy. This is the second chapter in two days. Yay!

Sasuke: That IS pretty good.

Naruto: Yeah...

Jake: Well, still review! I love reviews and thank every person that reviews!

Naruto and Sauke: We thank you, too.


	3. Sasuke Teases

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, fanfic Naruto would accually be about action Oo.

Rated T for strong language.

Thank you for the reviews, and I mean it when I say that if you guys don't like a chapter, tell me and I''' redo it depending on how many people disliked it. By the way, the 'whispering' thing in the other chapters showed up small on WordPad...(Also for this chapter, don't stop reading half way through, Naruto's second part I thought was really funny).

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Naruto: Sasuke, what do you say we have a truce?

Sasuke: ...?

Jake: I wouldn't trust him...

Naruto: -Holds out hand for Sasuke to shake-

Sasuke -Puts hand towards Sasuke to shake hands but...-

Kiba, Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino: Hey you guys.

Sasuke: Aww damnit...

Naruto: Who invited-Jake...

Sasuke: What the hell, Jake?! Now we have to take up more room just to say...

Kakashi: -Pulls out "Itcha, Itcha Tactics"-

Sasuke: See?!

Jake: Hmm...Whatever.

Naruto and Sasuke: -Sigh-

Sakura: Well...Let's beg-

Naruto: NO! I will keep SOME of my dignity! -Clears throat-. Ok, let's begin. By the way, I had a buzzer on my hand.

Sasuke: Figures...

Naruto: -Whacks Sasuke on the head with the buzzer- Not all of that money went to waste...

Sasuke: Damnit!

XXX

(Naruto)

_Ugh...Why the hell did I do that? How stupid of me! He could have been my friend! But, no, I just HAD to ruin it. I guess I should go talk to him..._

Naruto dashed into the high school to see a lazy-eyed Sasuke sitting by Iruka's classroom.

Naruto causiously approached until Sasuke saw him.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_I don't think he's scared in the least..._

"What, we have another class together?" Sasuke grunted.

_Ugh...He really never does show any emotion. No wonder all of the girls like him._

"I didn't mean what I said, I sometimes talk without thinking."

"No...You did mean it, don't lie."

Sasuke stood up and walked towards Naruto.

"Ok, only a little bit, but still, I shouldn't have said it. I went too quickly when you're obviously not gay."

Sasuke licked his lips.

"No...I'm very gay..."

Naruto was stunned.

_What did he just say?!_

Then, the bell rang, signaling for everyone to go to their classes.

XXX

(Sasuke)

_Hah! I timed it perfectly!_

By now, Sasuke had completely realized he was gay, and he wasn't going to hide it...Atleast from Naruto.

Sasuke was going to tease Naruto and deny anything later on.

Sasuke walked into Iruka's room and picked a spot next to a kid named Gaara.

"Hey." Sasuke looked at Gaara.

"..."

"My name's Sasuke."

"Okay."

_Great, I picked the perfect guy to annoy Naruto with...(Sarcasm)_

"What's your name?"

"I'm taken."

_Damnit. Even better._

"By whom?"

"Neji."

_Neji...Damnit._

Neji had been Sasuke's rival since the begining of 6th grade.

They had competitions about anything they could think of at that particular moment.

"Hey, Gaara...Oh." Neji looked at Sasuke, "It's...You. Why are you sitting next to Gaara? Do you know him?"

"There's a seat to the other side of him."

"You didn't answer my question. You're getting dumber each passing year."

By now, Neji was just trying to annoy Sasuke to death...And it was working.

"You're one to talk, yo-"

"He was going to ask if he could go out with me." Gaara cut in.

Neji quirked an eyebrow.

"Annoyed? I don't care, I might even still hit on him." Sasuke taunted.

"You're not gay." Neji stated.

"I am now."

"No you're not, and you know it. Wait...Did all of the attention make you gay?"

Gaara snickered, "Oh, this is Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Neji, "You talk about me?"

"No, Neji told me how many times you've lost to him at various competitons."

_Figures...Seems like the same old Neji from 8th grade. Bragging and over exagerating._

"Well, I should better take my seat now." Neji informed.

Sasuke didn't really feel like sitting next to the two of them, so he sat down next to a boy named Jeiku.

Jeiku was wearing a black shirt and dark-colored jeans. He had jet black hair and one red streak going through the front of his hair.

_Seems pretty gothic to me._

"Hey, what's you're name?" Sasuke asked, fully aware of what his name was.

Jeiku pointed to his name plate and went back to reading a book.

Gaara started laughing because Sasuke said the same thing to Jeiku as Gaara.

"Well, we'll be sitting together, so learn to be friendly." Sasuke said, changing his tone from questioning to smart ass.

Jeiku glared at Sasuke for a moment and then said, "Ducky." 

Neji and Gaara started laughing hysterically to this.

_How does he know about that? Is he in my homeroom?_

Jeiku thought Sasuke was confused so he explained, "Your. Head. Looks. Like. A. Duck's. Ass. Clear?"

Sasuke scowled.

"Are you Naruto's friend?"

"Yep."

_I guess toying with Naruto through his friend would help._

"Everyone, since it's the first day of school, we'll read for the day." Iruka finally decided to announce.

XXX

(Naruto)

Naruto was now in class listening to a lecture from his science teacher, Gai.

_What did he say to me? Well, I hope my text to Jeiku got through._

"Alright! Next you'll learn the spirit dance!" Gai shouted with enthusiasm.

Gai then started dancing in the front of the class like a total lunatic.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh...Alot.

"Naruto! I guess you would like to show the class the spirit dance as well, am I right?" Gai questioned.

"No."

"Yes, you will! Now come up here!"

Naruto stared at Gai for a second and then did as he was told and went up to the front of the class.

"Now then! Start waving your arms in the air with the wind! Feel the wind, it is your soul! Then spin around on one foot and end it with jazz hands!"

Naruto stared so blankly at Gai, you would've thought he had fallen asleep.

_Do what?_

Gai showed him how to do it.

_What the fuck is HE doing?! And how does this have to do with damned science? Why did I have to get a strange teacher?_

"May I ask," Naruto started, "what this relates to science in any way, shape, or form?"

"I guess you should balance a science book on your head then!"

_Is he serious...? What the...He is!_

Gai handed a science book to Naruto, which Naruto grabbed in utter confusion.

The class, as well as Naruto, was confused beyond all belief.

Naruto blanced the science book on top of his head.

"That's the spirit of youth!" Gai flashed his bright teeth.

Naruto did just as Gai said, even after the science book fell off of his head.

"Good! Now you may go back to your seat!"

The class was too frightened to be amused.

The bell rang after Gai taught them how to make their teeth blind random people in the street, as Naruto liked to put it.

_Atleast that class occupied my thoughts instead of that stupid Sasuke._

XXX

Jake: I told you there would be new characters!

Sasuke: Now I'm hitting on random guys in my classes? That's just not right.

Jeiku: You are pretty weird.

Naruto: And you're going to tease me?! Jake, you're fucking twisted.

Jake: I know, ne?

Gaara: You forgot to have Sasuke mention or comment on how I have no eyebrows.

Neji: I'm pretty satisfied. Me, Gaara, and Jeiku are the coolest.

Jeiku, Neji, and Gaara: -Give highfives-

Kakashi: No way, I'm the coolest.

Jake: No, I own you all, I'm the coolest.

Sasuke: -Slaps himself- Damnit, Jake!

Jake: Heh.

Naruto: My part WAS the funniest though.

Jake: Yeah, I concur.

Everyone: Same.

Jake: Well, remember, R/R.


	4. Naruto pleases Edited

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, I would give up if I didn't have a fan within 3 days Oo.

Rated T for TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! Or for strong launguage...I guess.

I'm very satisfied with this book so far. If you haven't noticed, I've been making a new chapter everyday.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Jake: It's the weekend!

Sasuke: Not for us...

Jake: Too bad.

Naruto: Every chapter is a class...You've got to stop that.

Neji: Yeah...Even your thoughts need breaks.

Gaara: I concur.

Jeiku: Same here.

Jake: THINK OF THE FANS!

Naruto: That consist of around 15 people...

Jake: 4 Favortie authors, 1 C2C, 14 alerts, and around 1200 hits.

Jeiku: Loser.

Jake: You know what, you're not even from Naruto!

Everyone: -Gasp-

Jeiku: Well, you made me up, blame yourself.

Jake: I needed someone to be Naruto's bestfriend.

Neji: Heh, because no one else would be it.

Naruto: Hey! Son-of-a--

Jake: Before we have a cursing fight, I'll stop you.

Gaara: Read and chill.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Sasuke stepped out of Iruka's classroom trying to keep a cool composure.

_I guess doing this to Naruto will keep me busy._

Sasuke looked for Naruto.

_Gaara, fangirls, Neji, fangirls, Iruka, fangirls,...Aha! Naruto!_

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see a pale Uchiha face looking down at him.

"What, you pervert?"

"Pervert?"

"You know what you did, bastard."

A light blush spread across Naruto's face.

"I don't recall," Sasuke gently whispered into Naruto's ear, "could you help me remember?"

Wide eyes looked at the Uchiha teasing him.

_This is more fun than I thought it would be._

Jeiku ran up behind Naruto and playfully jumped on him.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelped as he tumbled onto the floor.

Jeiku looked at the helpless Naruto on the floor and smirked.

Jeiku held out a helping hand towards Naruto and lifted him up.

Jeiku stood one inch taller than Naruto, and one inch shorter than Sasuke. (Yes, I know, too many starts with Jeiku.)

"I swear," Naruto smiled, "you're going to break my back one day."

They both smiled at eachother.

_So, I guess they are really good friends. I shouldn't ruin their friendship. But...On the other hand, I don't really care._

"I couldn't help but notice you blushing at the sight of ducky. Are you two going out?" Jeiku asked.

"My name is Sasuke."

"Oh. I thought Naruto wasn't kidding when he said that was your real name. It fits pretty perfectly. But, whatever, nice to meet you."

Sasuke shook hands with Jeiku.

"See you later." Jeiku waved and dashed towards two people he could identify as Gaara and Neji.

_It gets even better...He's friends with Gaara and Neji, too. I guess I should just stick to the plan._

Sasuke passed by Naruto, knocking their hands together.

XXX

(Naruto)

"Watch where you're going-Huh?" Naruto looked at the ground to see a piece of paper, belonging to Sasuke, seemingly.

_Hm...Well, I guess I should take it to him..._

_After reading it, of course!_

Naruto picked up the piece of paper that read, '672-0915, Call me. -Love Sasuke'.

_'Love Sasuke'?! We just met today and he's giving me slips of paper with his phone number on it, telling me he loves me?! What the hell is up with this kid? He's so...Weird. Wait...Maybe it's not to me! That's it! It's not to me! I'll just return it to Sasuke._

Naruto skipped through the halls to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke! You dropped a sheet of paper!"

"Read the back, dobe."

_What?_

Naruto turned the scrap of paper to the back side which read, 'Obviously if you're reading this, I had to tell you about it beacause I knew you would never think to look on the back, judging by your first impression. Anyways, yes, this IS for you, Naruto. Dobe...'.

_I would never think to look on the back? Well, that is true, but still, this is really weird. Anyways, I should stop talking to myself and get to class._

The rest of that school day followed the same.

An annoying Sasuke flirting with Naruto (Annoying to Naruto atleast), boring classes with weird teachers (None beat the weird factor of the spirit dance, though), and Sasuke trying to find a guy to tease Naruto with even more.

XXX

(Naruto)

_Ugh, finally, I'm out of school. Should I call Sasuke? 672-0915...I'm not sure if I should. I should ask Jeiku._

Naruto got out his cellphone and called Jeiku.

"Hello?" Answered Jeiku.

"Hey, it's Naruto!"

"Oh, hey Naruto!"

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"You know that weird kid Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Well he keeps on flirting with me. Eventually he kept on talking to me and gave me his phone number! The question is, 'should I call him?'. I mean, I'm not sure if I should beacause-."

"Ok, before you start rambling about absolutley nothing, I'm going to stop you."

"Okay, so what do you think?"

"I think you should call him."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you asked for my opinion."

"WHY?!"

"Chill out, I have a reason."

"Go on."

"How is he flirting with you?"

"He starts flirting, then he acts like nothing happened, and so on! It's getting really annoying!"

"He's teasing you."

"What?"

"He's just playing with you. You should call him, and flirt with him back, then do the same thing he does, act like nothing happened."

"Okay, if you say so, but if you're wrong, I'll be pissed."

"Trust me."

"Okay..."

Naruto hung up the phone.

_I think calling him is a stupid idea, but of course Jeiku HAS to think differently._

Naruto picked up his cellphone, newly in his pocket, and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello?"

_Damn, he answered. Ugh..._

"Hey, cutie."

"Naruto?"

XXX

(Sasuke)

"Yeah, it's Naruto."

_He called me cutie? What does he think he's doing?_

"Hey..."

"What did you want to talk about something...Important?" Naruto said 'important' as hot as he could.

"Uhh..."

_What the hell is he doing? When did he start liking me? No...I'm smarter than that...What is he doing though?_

_Is he...Trying to counter-flirt? Haha, weird word. But still, he isn't that smart. Or smart at all for that matter._

"Sa-su-ke?" Naruto drawled out.

_I'm just going to have to go along with it._

"I'm here. But yes, it's very...Urgent."

"So...What is it?"

Sasuke noticed that Naruto stopped trying as soon as Sasuke stopped showing that he was drooling and started flirting with him again.

"I wanted to know if you could come over...So I could get to know you...VERY well."

XXX

(Naruto)

_What happened? He sounded like he was drooling at first. How can he change emotions so quickly? I figure he has ALOT of botox for his face, but how can he stop emotions over the phone? Jeiku seems to be wrong...I guess I shouldn't be pissed, though, because it was working at first. But his advice sucked. Why the hell did I call him, anyways?_

"Well?" Sasuke questioned.

_Answer, answer, answer..._

"Yes."

Naruto mentally slapped himself.

_What the fuck did I say that for?!_

"Okay, I'll tell you where my house is."

Sasuke explained how to get to his house, or mansion, from Naruto's house. Sasuke knew how to get to his house from everywhere.

XXX

(Sasuke)

_Wow...He accually said yes. He must have been thinking very fast otherwise he might have chose differently. He's just so cute. Everything from his azure eyes to his skinny legs. He isn't very big-boned for a 9th grader. But that makes him even cuter to me. Well, he should be getting here in an hour._

Sasuke sat on his leather couch thinking of where Kabuto was. He had been gone for about a month, which was abnormal for him. He was usually around the house every other week or two. He had been getting messages from him, though, so he knew he wasn't dead. He didn't wish Kabuto was dead, he just wished it was more like this...Without him.

After that day of school, Sasuke realized that his life had been getting better ever since he had kissed Naruto. He made him happy in any way possible by just smiling.

He wanted to be with Naruto.

It sounded weird after only a half of a day, but Sasuke had never felt that way in his life before. Ever since Naruto had listened so intently to his life and troubles, he knew that he wanted him forever.

Sasuke is selfish. What is his is only his, and he wants alot of things. But, truth be told, he wants more things that can't be bought by money, sadly.

Naruto is one of those things he wants, but all of his money can't buy it.

Around Naruto, he is just...Happy.

XXX

(Naruto)

_I'll make the most out of this. Maybe if he thinks we can't be together like he wants us to be, we can be friends. He's so...Hot though. Ahh! Why do my emotions change so quickly?_

Naruto truly liked Sasuke, just as well.

The only thing is that Naruto is stubborn and won't let Sasuke know his true feelings. He thinks he is always right.

As he was walking he was thinking about alot of things. He thought about Sasuke mostly, though.

_I wonder what his house looks like. And why did he invite me over anyways? Can't he just do this at school? If he's trying to make me go crazy, it's definitley working._

Naruto just couldn't keep his mind off Sasuke, but he NEVER concluded that he liked Sasuke. He had already said that he didn't, which means that he really didn't...Or so he tried to keep telling himself.

_I don't really like him. Why'd I say yes? In all of my life I have never made such a stupid choice. Besides talking to him on the phone in the first place. Damned Jeiku..._

His thoughts were cleared when he walked up to Sasuke's house...Or mansion. Well, not all of them. He just stopped thinking of Sasuke in general, though.

_Whoa! That's a big house! It's a fucking mansion! I should better knock on the door...Unless mansions have something fancier._

Sasuke stepped out of the doorway.

"Hey, Naruto."

XXX

Jake: Ok, I just went through and edited all of the stupid things I said.

Sasuke: Thank god.

Naruto: You said 'Naruto hang up the phone'.

Jake: I was sleepy...

Neji: Very sleepy, apparently.

Gaara: You confused people with the past tense/present tense verbs.

Jeiku: And you tried to make me a main character too soon.

Neji: And you got to Sasuke's mansion too soon.

Naruto: And you got me to like Sasuke too soon, which confused people.

Sasuke: And you got me to invite Naruto over too soon.

Jake: -Clears throat- Okay, answers. First question, I fixed most of them. Second, I thought I did a good job on that. Third, you're right, I just fixed that. Fourth and fifth, I needed to get Sasuke hitting on you to get rated M quicker. If you know what I mean.

Sasuke?

Naruto: Oh...

Sasuke: You don't get it.

Naruto: Yeah...

Jake: L S, unless people rant about it.

Sasuke: -Shudders- Lemony...Scented?

Naruto: -Shudders- Pine...Sol...?

Sasuke: -Smacks Naruto- He's not talking about a detergent. Where did you get that from L S?

Naruto: -Brightens- Lemony scented PineSol!

Everyone: -Sigh-

Gaara: Whatever...R/R

Naruto: What does it mean, you guys?


	5. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Bot I cn b a bad spellur.

Rated T for strong language.

I decided to make it better, but it still is going fast and the plot is going through a slow and painful death.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Jake: As I said, I'm killing the plot.

Sasuke: Murdering.

Naruto: Torturing.

Gaara: Massacring.

Neji: Annialating.

Sakura: Terrorizing.

Kakashi: -Pulls out Itcha, Itcha Tactics-.

Sasuke: Damnit, Kakashi! You're wasting more fucking space!

Kakashi: -Looks dully at Sasuke- K.

Sasuke: -Chases Kakashi-

Jake: Mmk...As I was saying...I still have a plot, but the plot has changed so many different times.

Naruto: You might aswell turn it into mindless smut.

Neji: -Grins at Gaara-

All but Neji and Gaara: Oo.

Sasuke: And...Begin.

XXX

(Naruto)

Naruto looked Sasuke up and down, looking for something...Anything.

_No wires, he has clothes on, he doesn't look seducive...Well, what the hell is he planning to do, anyways?_

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, he was a little concernered that Naruto's eyes were darting up and down his body. It wouldn't be half the fun if Naruto accually showed that he liked Sasuke back.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's expression and mentally slapped himself for about the tenth time that day. He was making stupid decisions ever since Sasuke had kissed him. He liked him, yet sometimes he didn't. He loved him, yet he just wanted to be friends with him. He figured it would be best to stay friends, he didn't even know Sasuke for more than seven hours or so. He didn't know anything about him, not even his last name. Then Naruto thought about it.

_Do I know his last name? Ucima? No...Whatever, I should really stop looking like I'm checking him out and talk._

An akward silence was present, which was very unusual for Naruto, so he had to break the silence.

"In case you were wondering, I'm not checking you out, I like your shoes."

Sasuke smirked, knowing that he wasn't wearing any shoes. And Naruto seemed to notice it, too.

_Oops...I should've talked about something he was fucking wearing atleast...Excuses...Oooh, got one!_

"I meant I like your news."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, trying to contain his laughter.

"Just come in..." Sasuke casually sighed.

_I guess that should go on my list in the category 'things not to use for excuses with Sasuke'..._

Naruto was looking around in amazment. He had never seen a room so big in his lifetime. And the stairs looked like they went on forever, never ending until they reached the stars.

"Whoa..." Naruto looked around even more.

"Hey, Naruto, what was up with the phone call anyways?"

Naruto felt his cheeks burn, he imagined them a crimson or scarlet by now.

"Uhh...I was chewing a sticky candy bar while talking, which made it sound like I was drawling out my words. You see, when you eat sticky candy like that, it tends to do that."

"Did it also make you call me cutie?" Sasuke taunted.

Naruto had never been blushing so much in his entire life.

"That was my...Friend."

"Who?"

"Umm...Jeiku..."

_Oops again. He's going to kill me for that one..._

"Jeiku called me a cutie?"

"Yep." Naruto tried to say as casually as possible.

"Okay."

_That was simple...I didn't think he would accually believe me...And he did!_

Naruto didn't happen to notice that Sasuke's face was twitching still, holding back an utterly huge laugh. Sasuke didn't want to let Naruto know that he knew, he thought it would be much better without him knowing.

"Want to watch some T.V.?" Sasuke questioned.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Naruto cocked his head slighty at the inquire.

_Aww...That's cute. His little adorable head titling to the side. His cerulean eyes look brighter than normal. But I might as well establish a realasionship. What has this blonde boy done to me? In one single day? He's just so...I don't know, there's just something about him that I just adore. And now to cut the mushy shit._

"Yeah...So do you want to watch T.V.?" Sasuke repeated his question.

Naruto was so confused, he thought that Sasuke was just going to endlessly hit on him. Well, maybe he wasn't wrong...He still thought he was right. He always thought he was right.

"Sure." Naruto said good-heartedly.

Naruto bounced over to the living room...Or house inside a house, and waited for Sasuke to catch up to his rapid skip.

_He's pretty feminine...He even skips around. And his smile is sure to brighten the world._

They both sat down in the dully painted living room, and sat on the -you guessed it- dully painted couch. When Naruto thought about it, everything from the outside to the interior was some sort of gray. Except for the kitchen. It was brightly colored with flowers everywhere. And...Cookies?

_He must be wondering about the kitchen by now. I would be, too. It's basically where Kabuto lives._

Sasuke handed the remote to Naruto who gladly accepted it and turned on the T.V..

XXX

(Naruto)

_Hm...Maybe he wants to be friends, too! I guess I could just put aside all of the things that happened at school. He told me why he did it...Then again he started hitting on me afterwards...And what the hell is he doing?_

Sasuke was obviously looking at Naruto, maybe even checking him out- which Naruto blanked out of his mind. Sasuke was looking into Naruto's eyes.

_Should I ignore him? He's just staring into my eyes._

Sasuke was in fact lost in Naruto's ocean-like orbs that he called eyes. Sasuke just couldn't take his thoughts away from him.

Naruto was blushing once again, which snapped Sasuke out of it.

Naruto liked it, but he didn't want to like it. He didn't want to like the kiss, but he couldn't stop thinking about it...Treasuring it. He didn't want to like Sasuke, but he did.

"What are you doing?" Naruto cocked his head, ever so innocently.

Sasuke blinked and turned his head to the T.V., flushed.

Naruto didn't know it, but Sasuke enjoyed it whenever Naruto cocked his head. He didn't know that Sasuke liked his eyes. And he didn't like to know that Sasuke really did like him, no matter that he was putting on an act in his house.

They watched T.V. for an hour in silence before Naruto spoke up.

"Uhh...So..."

Sasuke sighed, he knew he had blown his cover. He had messed up. He didn't want to take it slow though. He wanted to be with Naruto, and kiss Naruto's plump, red lips and enjoy every second of it. He just wanted to...

Sasuke lunged at Naruto, kissing him right on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widened, he was shoked.

Sasuke broke the kiss, not even kissing him with his tougne, not even thinking about it.

_Oh god...Oh fuck._

"I..." Sasuke started.

They were both completely flushed. Sasuke scratched his head.

"I'm taking things too quickly...You're probably not even gay."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but shut it after realizing he didn't know what to say.

Naruto slightly smiled, "It's fine...".

_I liked it but...No. It's true, he's taking it too fast! I don't even know his last name!_

Naruto sighed.

"I should go, it's getting late."

XXX

(Sasuke)

Naruto got up and walked towards the door, an akward feeling in his stomach.

_I thought it would be a good idea...I just couldn't resist._

_Sasuke finally realized that Naruto was halfway out of the door._

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around, to be caught in a kiss from Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened, yet again. He figured it would be a daily thing for him now.

Sasuke asked for entrance after a couple of seconds by licking Naruto's lips.

Naruto was even more suprised by this, but responded, not even thinking.

Sasuke kissed Naruto gently, not wanting to break the kiss.

Sasuke searched Naruto's mouth in the war of kissing.

_He tastes so good..._

Naruto broke the kiss, a reddish shade forming over his cheeks. He was confused more than he had been in his lifetime. Sasuke was more confused than ever also.

Naruto had a dazed look on his face mixed with confusion. But what showed the most on his face was complete pleasure.

XXX

(Naruto)

_Why did I break the kiss? Why did I have the kiss? Why do I enjoy it so much?_

Naruto was full of questions.

"Naruto, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Was Naruto's short response to this.

Sasuke was the one who was shocked this time. His plan of teasing him didn't work out, but he had kissed Naruto...And it pleased him.

Naruto then walked away for a very...Very silent walk home.

XXX

Sasuke: Killing, killing, killing...

Jake: I get the damned point...

Naruto: Mmm...

Neji: Now all of the other characters are dying?

Jeiku: Yep...I wasn't even in the begining.

Gaara: You're not even in the show...

Kakashi: Someone should make this into one of my books. -Pulls-

Sasuke: Don't even think about it!

Neji: Okay...Well, R/R.


	6. Slippers and a Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Do you finally fucking get it! Jeez!

Rated T for strong language.

News about the story in the begining.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Jake: Sorry I haven't updated (Like you care...). Life. Is. EVIL.

Sasuke: Finally! Someone who gets it!

Naruto: But, Jake has to tell you all something.

-Random drumroll-

Jake: What the hell? Whatever. I wanted to wait until I stopped imagining Sasuke and Naruto stalking me .

Naruto: Which obviously hasn't worked...-Waves- Hi!

Jake: And, secondly, I was deciding whether to shoot the story now before the plot comes back from the dead to torture innocent viewers or to stick with the story. I don't need reviewers opinions, I chose already.

-Drumroll-

Jake: -Sighs- I'm shooting it.

-Random whoops of joy-

Sasuke: -Pulls out random gun from thin air- Hell yea!

Naruto: No...More...Fluff?

Jake: No...Not killing it yet. -Glares at Sasuke- Fluff will be plentiful.

Sasuke: God damnit...

Jake: I'm just going back to the plot, it's moving too fucking slow.

Naruto: Mmk. -Smiles- Well, read and enjoy.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Sasuke pondered what happened in one, simple-No, very complex day. He unwillingly was gaping. Suprised? Yes. Scared? No, not really. He was...Well...Happy, for one time in his life. The one day that changed the cycle. The one day that broke the curse. The one day...He had met someone that he could accually get along with.

One day. One kiss. One big change.

He didn't think he could handle it all, but he really could. The only thing Sasuke was worried about was: Did Naruto like him as much as Sasuke liked him? And would he be willing to let it be known?

Truth be told, Sasuke didn't know if he was ready to tell the entire student body what happened that day wasn't just a kiss. No, it was a miricale that saved Sasuke from a world of hatred and utter disgust of everything around him.

Thanks to that energetic ball of blonde fluff, Sasuke could deal with life.

Sasuke noticed his mouth opened wide and retorted to snapping it shut, biting his tougne in the instance.

_Oh, that's just perfect. The perfect time to fucking bite my tougne. The tounge that still has the taste on Naruto on it._

Sasuke licked his chapped lips, trying not to make them bleed, too.

He inhaled a deep breath of air, the air he never took in for too long, fresh air. He let out a sigh of cold air, hoping to relieve the pain going throughout his mouth, due to his minor cut on his tougne.

Sasuke blinked, finally wide awake after the events that made up the hour, and shut the door. He looked around the room, eyes flowing from the couch where he sat a few moments ago, to his migrane-giving kitchen, to the stairs which led the long way to his room.

His ever so delightful room. The room, colored as pale as his skin, where he slept every night.

Delightful. His. Ass.

_Ugh. This place seemed a little less bland a few minutes ago while I was kissing Naruto on the couch._

Sasuke slightly smiled as the thought 'Naruto' passed through his bleek mind.

_Tch. I guess now that the ever so exciting day is over I might aswell go to bed._

But what Sasuke was unaware of was that the night had many more unexpected events in it.

XXX

(Naruto)

Naruto exhaled slightly upwards, knocking his yellow hair out of place, and out of his azure eyes.

Naruto was smiling as he was walking, chin tipped up, looking at the moon. The usual sky was replaced with a purple, not matching his eyes anymore. As the sun, being the color of his wild hair, was replaced with the moon and stars, glistening in the horizen.

If you wanted to, you could compare the moon and sun to Sasuke and Naruto. Balancing eachother out. One dark and mysterious, the other light-hearted and bright.

If it were alike them, though, the opposing forces would've met today, completing eachother once and for all. But that wasn't the case for the sun and the moon as it was for Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto glanced down towards the street he was following back to his house. Or wherever he was.

"Eh?" Naruto said aloud, turning in different directions, expecting to recognize something in the area.

He turned around and around, eventually forcing himself to stop before he got very dizzy.

_Aww, that's great...I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice I didn't know where the hell I was walking. Maybe I should call someone for help. Wait! No! I can do this myself._

Naruto was too stubborn to realize that he in fact couldn't find his way out of the area by himself until he stalked around for about three hours.

_Okay...Maybe I should see what time it is._

Naruto wasn't perticularly worried about the time considering he had no parents or siblings what so ever. He didn't even have proof that he wasn't just randomly zapped to earth by a weird group of bouncy, yellow-haired aliens from the planet 'Naruto'. If there was a planet 'Naruto'. Reluctantly, Naruto got money from some sort of organization in the government.

_10:25?! I've been walking around for three and a half hours or so now!_

Naruto decided to finally give in and call someone.

Naruto first called Jeiku.

The phone rang for twenty seconds before going to Jeiku's voicemail.

Naruto tried a friendly teacher he knew, Iruka, but to no avail. Naruto had known Iruka when he taught elementary school. He was and still is a friend of Naruto's, but Naruto didn't get him this year.

He persisted on not calling the boy labled 'Duck ass' on his contacts, knowing it would be very akward to ask him for help after they had just been kissing after one day of knowing eachother. He didn't want to give in, but he knew in the back of his mind he would eventually have to ask someone, which might aswell be the Uchiha boy.

_Nope, no way, no, uh-uh, and HELL NO. There is no way in hell I am going to call him. I was supposed to leave it at that last comment and not see him again until tomorrow! What ever happened to cliff hangers? Anyways, he's proabably asleep. Jeiku owes me, anyways, I should just wake him up instead._

Though Naruto called, and called, and called again, there was no answer on the other line.

_Damnit...Answer your phone for god's sake- no, for MY sake, ANSWER THE PHONE!_

Naruto stomped his foot on the ground out of frustration, knowing for once that he had lost. He. Had. Lost.

_Fine..._

Unwillingly, Naruto called Sasuke.

"Hello?" Answered Sasuke, grogily.

"Hey..." Naruto replied sheepishly, "it's Naruto."

There was a moment of akward silence before Sasuke finally responded.

"Naruto?" Sasuke could hardly contain a yawn. He did though, keeping his reputation, or some of it atleast.

"Yeah...I'm...Lost."

"What time is it?"

_He's not even affected by the fact we just got together? I guess he shouldn't be..._

"10:40."

"Why are you calling so late?"

"Oh, sorry, did you need your beauty sleep?"

"No, I needed my 'stay away from energetic weirdo' sleep." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto could see, though it was over the phone, that Sasuke smirked.

"Ducky."

XXX

(Sasuke)

"Por-"

Sasuke remembered the last time he called Naruto procupine. He was...Well, to be frank, sad. He looked obviously hurt as if Sasuke had left a horrible mark on his heart.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Could you...Help me?"

Sasuke put on a smug smile, amused with Naruto's request.

"Oh, you need help from me? Ducky?"

"Sasuke...You just called yourself a duck..."

Sasuke lost his moment of smugness and returned to his usual, annoyed Uchiha state.

"No I didn't. But that doesn't matter. How could I possibly help you?"

"Uhh...I don't know...Get me...Unlost?"

_'Unlost'? Is he making up some weird words to screw around with my mind some more?_

"Hold on."

There was a pause before Sasuke got back on the phone.

"I guess I could finally put this to use..." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he got back on the phone.

"Put what to use?"

"I have a tracker on my phone. I just need to put your phone number in."

Naruto thought it was some kind of rich person gizmo from the thirty-first century electronics.

"You are," Sasuke started, "right by my house..."

Another pause found itself within their conversation, and imaginary crickets were chirping in the two boys' minds.

Narut turned around to see Sasuke's street sign.

"Oh..." Naruto put dully.

_Che, seems he didn't need my help after all. Maybe I can invite him to a slumber party where we'll paint eachothers' nails and sing songs and-_

"Can I come over?" Naruto asked ever so innocently, interupting Sasuke's senile thoughts that were slightly disturbing.

_Nope. I just have to say no and get him back home. No matter how happy he makes me feel, night is the time for only me. My alone time. It's the only part of the day I don't need an asprin twenty-four seven._

Sasuke's thoughts traveled back to the the time when he was twelve and got semi-drunk off of asprins. Even at a young age his life was one endless torture chamber. The only reason he would ever go to drugs was because of that day. He was so carefree and happy, he skipped around and sung to random people off of the streets. He then thought back to when he realized it was all a dream and he had really passed out after the third asprin and Kabuto had to take him to the hospital.

"Well?" Once again Naruto's voice interupted his thoughts.

"Sure." Sasuke croaked out grudgingly.

"See you soon!" Naruto chirped.

_Ugh, now I just gave up my favorite part of the day to hang out with my...Boyfriend. How the hell did it end up like this anyways? And he's so innocent...He probably didn't get all of the videos they showed in school about 'sex is bad' and 'without a condom, genital herpes can screw a guy, too'._

The doorbell rang, obviously being Naruto.

Sasuke walked over to the door, forgeting that in the time Naruto got himself lost, he put on his slippers. Which would be much to his dismay later.

XXX

(Naruto)

Sasuke opened the door too see Naurto, hair ruffled and smile wide.

Naruto looked into the house to see Sasuke, slippers on and eyes droopy.

Naruto snorted and burst out into a fit of giggles, earning a confused look from Sasuke.

"Now-haha-I REALLY like your-haha-shoes." Naruto sniggered.

Sasuke looked down to see black, fluffy slippers looking back at him. His eyes widened as he noticed his newly owned attire. He now stared eyes wide, and finally awake at his little slippers.

"Okay-haha-now your name isn't ducky," Naruto began to control his laughter," it's fluffy slippers!"

Naruto burst out into laughs again.

Really, Naruto could only barely control himself from leaping into Sasuke's arms, because he looked so cute and adorable with his slippers on. And his P.J.s weren't helping the matter at hand, either.

Naruto spun around.

"Sorry, Sasuke, you're just so cute!"

"Just get in..." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto squealed, really showing his gay side now.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Considering Sasuke already thought Naruto was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life, Naruto squealing like a girl gave him a migrane though made him want to pounce on him while he had the chance.

"You know, you really are feminime, Naruto."

"Shutup, fluffy slippers!"

Sasuke led Naruto upstairs towards his room.

Naruto gaped at the sight of Sasuke's room. It was about as big as his whole house. Except it had much nicer things inside of it.

"Whoa." Naruto blinked.

_I guess he really never will get over my house and how it's so big._

Sasuke sat on his bed and Naruto followed suit.

"So when are you planning on leaving?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Soon." Naruto shrugged.

Naruto didn't leave Sasuke's house that night.

XXX

Jake: First off, sorry about the genital herpes thing. I know that it is a bad STD, but I couldn't think of another name. Don't say 'I COULD THINK OF ONE MILLION OTHER NAMES!!1!!111' because hear me now: I. Don't. Give. A. Flaming. Piece. Of. Shit.

Naruto: Nor does he give an icy piece of shit.

Jake: Yup. So get over it. Atleast I didn't make fun or anything. Because that would be mean.

Sasuke: Whatever...When am I going to get to shoot this damned thing?

Jake: Ugh...

Jeiku: He's not putting this down until people complain that it sucks flaming pieces of shit.

Neji: Why are me and Gaara not in it much?

Jake: Because it's been one day...

Gaara: Oh.

Jake: Yup.

Kakashi: -Pu-

Sasuke: -Glares at Kakashi evily-

Neji: Well, R/R!


	7. Gag Sasuke With a Spoon FLUFF

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Okay, I admit it, I do NOT own Naruto. But I DO pwn it 3.

Rated T for strong language.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Sasuke: -Loads gun for the umpteenth time today-

Jake: Give it up already, I decided to go for a very fluffy ending.

Sasuke: -Gags as the fluff chokes him-

Naruto: -Cuddles-

Jake: Okay, so I'm writing for awhile now, I might even get up to two chapters today.

Sasuke: Gag me with a spoon.

-Silence-

Sasuke: I'M TURNING INTO ONE OF THEM! -Runs and hides in his corner-

Gaara: Hey, Neji, you got that on film, right?

Neji: Hold on Gaara, I'm still filming him in the corner as he's...Cuddling Naruto?

Sasuke: Mmph! Naruto get the- mmph! Get off!

Naruto: But you still have your slippers on.

Neji: Read and enjoy.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of something wet on his side. It was warm, and kept coming. Although it disgusted Sasuke farther than he thought was possible in his life. He jumped up to hear a thud coming from his side, thus he glanced over to see Naruto cuddling at his side, drool hanging out of his mouth.

_I would probably think this were cute if it weren't on me and...Wait, what the hell is he doing here?!_

Sasuke took off his fuzzy slippers before starting to question Naruto. Accually, it was more like interrogating Naruto as if he had just commited the worst crime in the world.

"What the hell, Naruto?! When did you get here?!"

Naruto yawned and looked up, groggily. Staring at him was what seemed to be identified as a rather pissed off Uchiha. Naruto couldn't clearly make him out considering he fell asleep at a late time. He just decided to identify him as the 'blue blob'.

"Nuh? Where am I...?" Naruto looked around the room, trying to refocus his vision so he could accually see the person yelling at him.

_Okay, maybe he still is a little cute, but that's not the point right now._

Naruto seemed to finally be awake as cerulean eyes widened at the sight of the room.

Suprised not to find himself in his room, he semi-squeaked and jumped off of the bed, causing another thud to penetrate the once quiet atmosphere.

"How long have I been here? What time is it? When did I accually even get here?"

Now Naruto seemed to be asking too many questions which annoyed Sasuke even more. It was one thing for Sasuke to ask questions, but Naruto couldn't just ignore him and ask random questions that seemed to come from thin air. Could he?

"You've been here since last night, it's too early for me to wake up, and you got here at ten-something last night. Happy that I've answered all of your questions? Now answer mine. Why didn't you leave?"

Sasuke noticed that was the only question he really wanted to know. Why didn't he leave? He seemed to be wide awake when Sasuke drifted off to sleep. Could he fall asleep with his eyes open? Okay, there were two questions Sasuke wanted to know.

Naruto seemed to be thinking about it and he finally found an answer.

"Well, I was watching T.V., and I pressed against you and you were very comfortable. So, I guess I nodded off to sleep and drooled on you in the process. You're even more cuddly when you're asleep."

Naruto smiled brightly, and then realized that the drool was still hanging from his mouth. But before Naruto could wipe it off, Sasuke wiped it off and there was a warm feeling on his lips. Sasuke kissed him and backed away, knowing that Naruto would break the kiss by the time that he was flushed, which was after about five seconds.

Naruto smiled slightly, not completly used to the feeling of Sasuke kissing him at any time, even when he was mad. Naruto didn't know alot of things, and one of those things was that Sasuke found it calming to be around him, even when he was pissed off.

Naruto's gaze looked down after a moment and his face still had the color of pink, heating his skin. Sasuke didn't feel akward about kissing him, though, and he didn't like that Naruto did. He knew he was going fast, but he wanted every chance he could get to be with Naruto.

Sasuke was selfish, and Sasuke was now clinging onto Naruto whenever he could. Kissing him whenever he could and making him happy whenever he could.

The date was Friday, so they had school. They didn't need to go yet, because it was 4:00 A.M. Much too early for either of them to do anything by themselves, but they could do things with eachother. (Not sex, viewers )

Sasuke was about to get ready to make yet another excuse why he had to leave from his house at 4:00 in the morning, but something very unexpected happened.

Naruto kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke was suprised by the sudden warmth on his lips but he quickly regained sense and kissed Naruto back.

After awhile, Sasuke felt confident and licked Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Naruto, being the innocent person he is, didn't know what to do, so he opened his mouth because it was ticklish from Sasuke licking it.

That was their fist semi-accidental kiss, and they both loved it. Naruto loved the taste in Sasuke's mouth and, well, Sasuke just loved Naruto.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked downwards at Naruto, smiling at the boy who stood an inch shorter than him, still holding him in his arms. Sasuke swayed Naruto around gently, his eyes showing real emotion in them.

Happiness.

It may have been sensless, love without a heart, but Sasuke knew that he could in fact love with his heart. He loved Naruto, and that was what mattered. He loved the way he looked, he loved the things he did, he completly loved him. Though the void may have seemed broken, it wasn't broken at all. Sasuke was still ill-hearted Sasuke, and things in the future could knock the joy out of him quickly. They could just swipe away the good feelings and never return them.

That's where Kabuto came into play. He could knock the happiness out of him with one phone call. One sound of the telephone ringing. One person Kabuto was with could destroy this all.

Just then the telephone rang.

Sasuke let go of Naruto, causing him to fall on the bed, landing on his butt. Naruto pouted at this, clearly annoyed at the phone for breaking the moment of fluff.

Sasuke looked at the caller I.D. on the phone which read 'Kabuto'.

He answered the phone, knowing that little miss priss would be worried if he didn't answer the ringing object that Kabuto would bake cookies for a few hours straight. Not that this made a difference to his normal life style.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked, though fully aware of who it was.

"Hey, Sasuke! How is my little boy doing?"

Sasuke dramatically rolled his eyes before answering, "So, who is this?"

"Oh, don't be a smart ass, Sasuke! You have caller I.D.!"

"Get on with it..."

"I'm coming home, and I brought a friend! His name is Orochimaru!"

Then Kabuto's voice lowered, still full of jubilation, though.

"I think this one might be...The one!" Kabuto giggled.

_What a fruitcake...I hope Naruto doesn't turn into someone like him who bakes cookies all day and giggles like a school girl._

-Insert disturbing picture of Sasuke baking cookies and giggling-

Sasuke shuddered, knowing that Naruto was capable of such torturous ways. Now Sasuke decided to be alert for any pills that he took looking weird and labled 'estrogen'.

"Well, toodles!" Kabuto hung up.

Sasuke put down the phone, unknowing how treacherous Orochimaru was, and how horribly he could ruin Sasuke's life.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke asking, "Was that Kabuto giggling?"

Sasuke gave him a nod and then rolled his eyes at Kabuto's feminime abilitys full of cookies and diets and estrogen a couple of times. He swore he once saw Kabuto putting tampons into his purse. His frilly pink purse.

They again sat down together, watching the T.V. that had been on since Naruto fell asleep.

"You should've turned the T.V. off before you went to bed, you know?" Sasuke turned his head to meet Naruto's stare.

"I didn't know you would be so warm and soft since you're dark and evil." Naruto puts his fingers up to make fangs to exaggerate on Sasuke being evil.

"I didn't know someone could drool so much..." Sasuke retorted.

"Well...That doesn't change the fact that you're cute when you sleep."

"You are, too." Sasuke smiled, nuzzling his nose against Naruto's.

"So...I'm guessing you're going back to 'look at me I'm so cool, I don't ever show any emotions and I hate everyone with a burning passion' at school, right?"

"Except for one person." Sasuke put simply.

XXX

(Naruto)

Naruto smiled. Not a big teethy smile, but a natural smile. A smile to show that you're happy, a smile to show that you're being truthful, a smile to show that even in one day, anything could happen.

Before Naruto knew it, he was back to sleep again on Sasuke's arm minus the drool flooding out of his mouth in every different direction, which Sasuke was very grateful for.

Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair out of his eye and put his arm around Naruto. Naruto was cuddly, too. Very cuddly to Sasuke. And warm, a warm feeling, just...Warmth. Not the usual coldness that Sasuke felt, it was real warmth.

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's and decided he would watch T.V. for awhile longer. They were both forgetful, though, and one thing they forgot was the time. It was time to go to school but they were still there, cuddling. Sasuke could have checked the clock, but he was too comfortable. Sasuke made sure he didn't drift off to the land of nod like Naruto, though.

7:14 A.M. Still no school.

Sasuke's fangirls were worried that he got into a fight with Naruto. Jeiku was worried about Naruto, seeing that he had been called by him twelve times. Neji wasn't worried...It was more around annoyed that he wouldn't be able to insult Sasuke. And Gaara was disapointed that he wouldn't be able to make fun of Sasuke for another day.

8:48 A.M. Still no school.

Time went by faster each passing second, and all the while the couple were just cuddled on Sasuke's bed. One sleeping, the other watching him sleep.

It turned out they didn't go to school that day, but they were going to have a visit by three people.

XXX

Jake: That was a feel-good chapter.

Sasuke: -Twitching on the ground, with only his face visible, other parts covered in fluff-

Gaara: I wonder who's visiting them in the following chapter.

Neji: Yeah...That's a hard question.

Jeiku: Seriously, who would EVER guess the three people's names.

Jake: Well, the plot's moving slow again, but reviewers, chill out, it's just slow, not gone.

Naruto: Well? Who are the mystery people visiting me and Sasuke?

-Silence-

Naruto: Who is it? Tell me!

Neji: Okay...Well, R/R, don't mind Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto: Who?!


	8. The Get Together

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, but I'm still awesome.

Rated T for strong language.

Uhh...Quick, do something to distract them! -Random guy plays the piano as I dance-

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Jake: Oo

Sasuke: I'm getting sick of you guys. We need some damned space. This is the second chapter today.

Naruto: Third if you count that one Jake did early this morning while he was slap happy.

Jake: I was drawing pictures while writing and laughing when I called a sword 'Sword of Lilacs'.

Neji: He said something like 'Holy fuck! That's like...A freaking flower's name!" and then laughed.

Gaara: You're forgetting that after he was done laughing he fell on his bed and pretty much fainted.

Jake: It was more like I went senile.

-Everyone gives approving nods-

Jake: But the chapter didn't suck, I accually write really quickly when I'm tired.

Sasuke: It was his longest chapter.

Naruto: Well, we have no more witty things to say so read and enjoy.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Sasuke looked down at Naruto wearily. Considering he was tired, he couldn't look at him any other way. He figured they missed school, yet he really didn't feel like checking. He was being lazy. He wasn't usually lazy, but he had been watching Naruto for around seven hours now. He knew he should wake him up, but he was too damned cute. He didn't want to disturb the little bundle of joy.

Sasuke's thoughts were distracted by a certain Naruto shuffling around, seemingly waking up from his endless slumber. Or so Sasuke had wished.

_Shit! I never thought about what he might do when he finally woke up! He'll probably be pissed as hell!_

Naruto's eyes blinked open grogily. He was sleepy beacause he had just been sleeping for a pretty long time. He didn't exactly know how long, but he knew he was probably late for school.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, yawning all the while.

Sasuke dared to peer over at the clock sitting beside his bed and give his love the bad news.

"4:53." Sasuke answered, obviously not effected that he had missed school.

Naruto didn't seem to even give a shit, but then he scowled.

"Sasuke...You should atleast warn me before you molest me several times and keep me in your room without waking me up for seven hours."

"You don't even care you missed school?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Nope...Accually, not in the least. I skipped school all of the time last year, why does it have to be different this year?" Naruto gave Sasuke a weak smile and shut his eyes slightly, laying his head on Sasuke's lap.

XXX

(Neji, Gaara, and Jeiku)

Neji took a bite of the apple currently in his hand.

He, Gaara, and Jeiku were at his house, trying to find out where Naruto was.

"So," Neji started, "how did you drag me and Gaara into this again?"

"Well, I'm just so amazing you couldn't help but help me find Naruto...Wherever he may be."

Neji smirked at Jeiku's ego filled comment. He turned his head back to the computer in front of him, waving his brown hair in the instance.

"It's only one day," stated Gaara,"why do you care so much?"

"He called me twelve times when I was asleep." Jeiku closed his hazel eyes, thinking.

"Where do you think he might be?" Questioned Neji.

"My friend told me he saw a yellow-haired weirdo wandering the streets last night by the Uchiha Mansion. I'm guessing that's where we should look first, considering that they kissed yesterday."

Neji nodded and looked up 'The Uchiha Mansion' gaining him many fangirl sites and what Sasuke's favorite coffee was and many other random facts about Sasuke they really didn't want to know.

Finally they came across the location, and they headed off towards it.

They walked around the same streets that Naruto was lost on not too long ago. Eventually they came across the street that was where Sasuke's house was placed on the map.

"Ugh...So I have to meet up with this jack ass, neh?" Neji asked.

"Yup." Jeiku stated almost immeadiately.

They walked up the driveway and onto the doorstep.

XXX

(Naruto)

The doorbell rang, killing the silence that Naruto and Sasuke were sharing. It was like a shattered piece of glass, broken and most likely never to be there again.

Sasuke cautiously walked up to the door, knowing that the fangirls might attack him with rubber chickens again.

When Sasuke opened the door, he didn't see squealing fangirls, he saw three boys. One eating an apple, glowering at him, one with his hands it his pockets, a streak of red and white through his hair, and one red-haired, leaning against the first one.

He remembered the three of them in order as Neji, Jeiku, and Gaara. Just the people he wanted to see on his doorstep.

"What do you want?" Sasuke inquired.

"Is Naruto there?" Jeiku spoke up.

"Usually you go to someone's house when you want to see them, not someone whom might be there at the moment in time. You se-."

"Stop rambling," Neji coldly said, "and answer the damned question. You're still getting more and more pitiful."

Sasuke glared at Neji for a second before Naruto ran to the door saying, "Hey guys!" Waving and smiling.

_Why are they here? Oooh, I'm going to kill Jeiku...But still...Now I accually like Sasuke..._

Sasuke sighed, Naruto ruined his plan of interrogating the trio.

"Why weren't you at school?" Jeiku asked, arms crossed.

"Beacuse this kid," Naruto said, pointing to Sasuke, "molested me and we had a sleepover."

Neji sniggered at this, breaking his mask, "Tch...Did you paint his nails?"

Naruto put his hands on his hips, "Funny..."

XXX

(Sasuke)

_I swear...He's getting more and more feminime every passing minute._

"Well, since everyone seems to be here, why don't you come in?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"It's creepy in there," Jeiku shuddered, "I'm not going."

"It was sarcasm..." Sasuke mumbled.

"I know..." Jeiku said, following suit.

"Hmph." Sasuke crossed his arms.

Jeiku followed suit, adding every little detail.

This went on for awile until Sasuke decided to break it.

"I'm stupid." Sasuke said, expecting Jeiku to follow suit.

Jeiku blinked once. Twice. And then burst out laughing.

_He's acting like a fucking little kid...He probably gets it from Naruto..._

"Well then..." Gaara quirked an eyebrow, "Now that that's over with, let's leave."

"Hey, why don't we all hang out together or something?" Naruto frowned.

"Well, we could watch a movie or something I guess." Jeiku said as Neji and Gaara turned away.

Neji twitched, "There's no way in hell that I'm watching a movie with him."

"Aww come on, we can watch a movie together. There's a new movie coming out that I want to see. And also, I'm not going to stop talking until you agree with me."

Naruto talked and talked and would never shut up. Neji thought he was going to slit his throat...Or Naruto's, Gaara plugged his ears and hid behind Neji for some sort of protection from the sound waves, Sasuke's eye twitched rapidly, and Jeiku just stood there, giving Naruto an annoyed look, obviously used to it.

"Fine!" Neji and Sasuke shouted in unison, having the same temper as eachother.

They both huffed and turned away.

"Tch, and you said I'm feminime..." Naruto put dully.

_Great...Now Naruto's having me agree with my worst enemy. What the hell is he doing to me? When did he slip the chip into my brain and make me act like this?_

They all agreed on seeing the movie 'The Ring'.

XXX

Jake: -Pants-

Sasuke: Atleast there wasn't as much fluff...

Naruto: The book is ending soon! Yay!

-Whoops of joy-

Sasuke: Yes!

Jake: It should be done within the next chapter!

Neji: Talk about a short book...

Gaara: In the process of a day...

Kakashi: With no sex...

Jake: But...Don't get too happy, Sasuke. -Smiles wickedly-

Sasuke: Oo

-Random drumroll-

Jake: -Sigh- That needs to stop.

Sasuke: -Cough- So does this book -Cough-

Jake: There will be a sequel!

Sasuke: -Drops jaw-

Jake: The news will be in the next chapter.

Neji: Well, R/R!


	9. Show me you Love me, Bitch

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, but I'm still awesome.

Rated T for strong language.

LAST CHAPTER! Finally it's done! I rushed too much and will start another book before making this sequel. By the way, if you are one of those people who hate fast-paced books, pretend it went on over a period of time, okay? I know it's fast, that's why I'm making another book. Hope that saves you guys some time for your reviews...

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Jake: I have nothing to say, so just read and enjoy.

XXX

(Sasuke)

_'The Ring'? It must be some kind of wedding movie...Although Jeiku said it was scary the last time he saw it...When he was ten. Maybe they get a divorce?_

Since Jeiku owned the movie, they headed over to his house in order to watch it. When they got there, Jeiku's mom greeted them all with a warm smile. Down the hall, they entered Jeiku's room. It was rather messy with things thrown all over the place. Naruto decided on starting up a conversation while Jeiku rummaged through his closet.

"Ugh...I guess you never got around to cleaning your room, neh?" Naruto inquired Jeiku.

"So, remind me of the last time you saw my room spotless as can be, anyone?"

There was a pause.

"That's what I thought. Aha!" Jeiku exclaimed.

Jeiku pulled out a movie with the cover showing a woman screaming with a well in the background.

_Before you die you see the ring...Okay, maybe it is a scary movie after all._

That proved itself to be true as they all started watching it on Jeiku's PS2 on a small television. By the first five minutes of the movie, Naruto was shrieking like a girl.

"That's not funny, stop joking around," Sighed the person on the movie,"where are you?"

Just then the girl screams as she sees her dead friend in front of a television with wter seeping out of the television. Adding to the noise, Naruto shrieks just like the girl and finds himself a little too close to Sasuke for comfort. For Naruto atleast, Sasuke, on the other hand, enjoyed his reaction to the movie. Naruto blushed and repositioned himself next to Sasuke.

_Hmm...Maybe not such a bad movie choice afteral-_

A picture of a green-faced, horrified girl pops up on the screen, frightening Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't have jumped if he were listening to Jeiku's warnings. Naruto looks back at Sasuke who had just jumped backwards onto Jeiku's bed, earning Jeiku and Gaara to give him a confused look, Neji to taunt him for the rest of his life, and Naruto to stick out his tougne, another temptation for the day that Sasuke had to try very hard to resist. Sasuke became more and more perverted everyday from hanging out with Naruto. He had never even thought about kissing someone with so much love before. And he had never thought about doing things so...Bad, but so...Good.

_Mmm...I can already taste Naruto's mouth..._

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He was thinking about doing things to Naruto right when all eyes were on him. He wasn't going to make up a lame excuse like Naruto did first off like 'I like your bed', but he needed some kind of excuse for jumping backwards and practically drooling at the sight of Naruto's tougne. Naruto must have gotten the hint because he pulled his tougne back into his mouth with great speed.

"The girl looks...Uhm...Pretty...Hot? I mean...Not the face, but...Er...The hair looks so...Smooth." Sasuke spit out, picking a random thing, not noticing it was an even worse excuse than Naruto's.

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke, and Sasuke forgot why he was doing it for a moment. He had to think exactly why he would be annoyed and the muffled laughs of three certain boys wasn't helping.

_Why would he be mad that I called her hot, though? I have called Naruto hot before, right? And why would he care? Doesn't he try to play hard to get? But apparently he's not good at that..._

Sasuke thought a little bit more as the laughs settled down and everyone's, but Sasuke's attention was turned over to the movie once more. He had never had to think about things like that before. A new emotion overwhelmed him that he couldn't pick out.

_Sadness? No. Happiness? Don't make me laugh._

After thinking that over, he also realized he only knew two emotions. And he only felt happy when he was around Naruto, so mostly only one. He knew what emotions were, don't get me wrong, but he couldn't identify this one. If he were to get it, he would know he was experiencing guilt. The evil emotion that takes lives...Because it annoys people to their grave.

Sasuke shrugged it off and decided to seduce Naruto during the movie. He figured it would be a fun thing to do since he was bored out of his mind. Sasuke was in for a little suprise though. Sasuke creeped up behind Naruto and leaned into his ear.

"You know, I think you're even hotter than that-!" Sasuke was interupted by yet another scary part in the film.

There was another dead body lying around and both he and Naruto jumped for a second time. Naruto fell on Sasuke yet again, but this time they were pressed against the bed behind them. The others didn't even bother to turn around, knowing exactly what happened to them. The only other person scared besides Naruto and Sasuke was Gaara. He was huddled up against Neji, cuddling with him. Neji's arm was wrapped around Gaara as they sit. Neji and Jeiku, on the other hand, didn't get scared by much and also they had both seen the movie around twenty times over. Though Naruto had seen it with Jeiku every month, he was still scared of it.

Sasuke might have found it as more of a turn on if he hadn't hurt his back by landing on the metal part of the tall bed. Still, Sasuke was perverted enough to find anything hot that he could lay his eyes on that had Naruto in it.

Sasuke turned over to face a half-lidded boy nuzzled up against Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke felt the blood rush to his face at the sight as Naruto slightly brought his head upwards. Truthfully, they both liked the warmth and they didn't want to move out of the position, even though both of their back were crushed against an oddly placed metalic holder.

They both decided it would be best to shrink down to the floor and just be comfortable that way. Another plan ruined of the Uchiha's by Naruto. Another plan to seduce Naruto in ways thought humanly impossible.

Sasuke sighed.

"As I was saying," Sasuke continued, looking towards the movie to see if it gave any hint of a scary part,"you are much more hot than that ugly girl in the movie. I just made an excuse...Like you." Sasuke smoothly whispered into Naruto's ear.

If it were possible that Naruto's blush got deeper, it did. But, it seemed very deep by the time he was pressed against Sasuke's smooth black shirt. Sasuke finally got around to changing it, since he decided yesterday he didn't want a shirt that matched his hair.

"So...What now?" Naruto hotly followed suit by whispering.

"Hmm...I was thinking having a little bit of fun in this old be-"

"Sasuke," Naruto interupted, "I know we're used to going fast, but I'm not having sex with you after a day! What the hell?"

Naruto tried to keep his voice down, but apparently it wasn't working too well, considering the comment Jeiku had for them.

"Hey, no sex in my bed, Sasuke." Jeiku stated dryly.

Sasuke's blank expression turned to an embarassed one. He wasn't usually the time to be embarassed, but his worst enemy had just heard in on a sex conversation. Jeiku wasn't his worst enemy, but Neji heard, aswell as Gaara. Accually, they all heard. The statement was followed by a giggle coming from Gaara.

Sasuke didn't have a remark for him, so he just decided to go back to talking to Naruto, trying to turn him on.

"Come on, we could break this old bed." Sasuke continued once more.

Naruto hushed him and tried to turn his attention to the now half-done movie. Sasuke blinked as he realized he hadn't been watching the movie for 45 minutes. Sasuke didn't really care that he missed the movie, but he was suprised he wasted that much time on playing with Naruto.

Sasuke decided not to torture Naruto anymore and to just think about things. All of the things that were taking place in his life, and all of the things that were going to happen sooner or later.

_Kabuto's coming home with a friend...Oral-time-aru? No. Whatever, I don't really care what his name is. I know he's not going to get together with him, though. He brings guys to the house all of the time and they all eventually leave. They make forts in the kitchen and play 'games' with eachother. I can't believe I still go into that kitchen. And what about Naruto? Will he still like me even after a week? A month? He's only known me for a day...What if he doesn't really love me? Oh well, I'm sure he does. Who could resist?_

With that Sasuke grinned at his inside comments and shined his teeth a little.

XXX

(Naruto)

Naruto had been watching all of Sasuke's expressions since he could feel when Sasuke moved. Truthfully, Naruto was confused on what the hell Sasuke was doing.

_Of all the weird things to do...What the hell does he think he's doing?_

Naruto tried to shrug it off, but Sasuke continued with his odd faces and such. By this time, the movie was at the climax and almost over. Samara, the main character who killed people in the movie, was coming out of her well to kill a man. Naruto shuddered, remembering back to how horrible the man's face looked once killed, considering he had watched it one million times or so. Naruto leaned closer into Sasuke, peeking out through the crack of his fingers. Sasuke couldn't help but hug Naruto slightly through the part. Naruto squealed a bit when it showed his face and Sasuke just smiled and kept holding him.

Soon the end music came on after the creepy son told the mom that it wasn't over and other things and all of them got up and stretched. Neither Neji, Gaara, nor Jeiku commented on Sasuke's random spasms throughout the movie, but it was on their minds.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked the number two question on everybody's minds besides 'what the fuck was with the spasms, Sasuke?'.

It seemed that everyone had never really planned about the movie ending, and since it did, they weren't sure. They had no school tommorow, which was a plus, but they still didn't know what to do. Neji opened his mouth, as if to say something, but obviously thought otherwise and shut his mouth.

"Uhm...Well, I'm going home." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Wait! Come on, atleast try to not be so antisocial all of the time." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke gave him a look, as if to say 'I just spent an hour with my worst enemy, what else could you possibly want, bitch?'. Okay, maybe minus the 'bitch' part, but it always gave a sentence a nice effect...Or atleast Naruto thought so. But then, Sasuke rolled his eyes and came back over to the others, unwillingly. They looked at eachother in the moment of silence, waiting for someone to speak up.

"Let's play a game!" Naruto piped up.

They immeadiately all quirked their eyebrow at Naruto, in unison, which Naruto thought was creepy.

_What the...? How the hell did they manage to do that?_

"Okay, I'll bring out Monopoly!" Jeiku said in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto sighed, not knowing what else to say. He knew it was good to get them all together without fighting, but he also knew that it would be impossible for them to hang out together again.

"Fine..." Naruto sighed once more.

Sasuke felt the unidentified emotion again, guilt, but didn't let it stop him from making a smooth stride towards the door, which he then walked out of and headed out to his house.

Naruto scratched his head with a downward glance.

"Okay, well I'll be getting home then, too..."

Naruto walked off to his house like Sasuke did. He thought about today, realizing that though Sasuke left in a hurry, he was lucky to get to spend so much time with him. Ever since he met Sasuke, they hadn't been seperated. Naruto was about to look at the sky again, and then remembered what happened the last time he did that. Though, the last time he did that it wasn't that bad since he got to spend the night at Sasuke's house. Accually, it was a very nice occasion. But then he just decided to look ahead of him and go to his house where he would eat some ramen. His favorite food was ramen, ecspecially miso ramen. That sounded delicious to him right now.

_Mmm...Miso ramen...I should eat some and go to bed since I need a better sleep. Though, Sasuke was cuddly._

Naruto did as he wanted to: ate ramen, brushed his teeth, and went off to the land of nod where he would meet Mr. Sandman.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Sasuke was scrunched up in the corner of his bed, listening to the sounds of the not-so-peaceful outdoors. He was again back to his moody self since Naruto wasn't around. He wished he could go back so he could stay with Naruto, but thought better of it and just sat on his bed. He was being lazy now, not wanting to even think about walking back there.

_Working. Sucks. I'm glad I didn't go to school today. I would much rather curl up with that random kid I found a day ago in my class. Hmm...That accually doesn't sound that bad right now. But maybe relieving my migrane first might help._

He in fact did get a migrane from the days spent with Naruto. He took Advil when he got home, but it didn't seem to work very well. Naruto's voice was still blasting his ears. He finally went to sleep, though.

XXX

(Special interuption that has nothing to do with the book)

(Naruto in his dream)

Naruto looks up from his bed...Of sand. He jumps off of it, falling into a heap of sand, resulting him to scream.

He catches a glimpse of something that looked like a man dancing around in his underwear. Naruto rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the now-clearly seen man in his underwear dancing and coming closer. The effect of this was Naruto backing up...Now he was hearing music, too.

The man-who was even more pale than Sasuke-extended his hand as the song 'Take on me' played throughout the land of nod.

We're talking away  
I don't know what I'm to say

I'll say it anyway.  
To r ly is another day to find you shying away

I'll be coming for your love  
o.k.?  
Take on me - take on me - take me on - take on me -  
I'll be gone in a day or two.

So needless to say I'm odds and ends

But that's me stumbling away

slowly learning that life is o.k.  
Say after me it's no better to be safe than sorry.  
Take one me - take on me - take me on - take on me -  
I'll be gone in a day or two.

Oh  
the things that you say

is it live or just to play my worries aways  
You're all the things I've got to remember

You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway.

Take on me - take on me - take me on - take on me -  
I'll be gone in a day - take on me - take on me -  
Take me on - take on me - I'll be gone -  
take on me - in a day -  
Take me on - take on me - take on me -  
take on me - take me on -  
Take on me - take on me -

The 'take on me, take me on' part kept on playing, which utterly irritated Naruto, so he screamed and found himself lying on his couch with a bowl of ramen and a toothbrush on his lap.

(End of special)

(The man was Mr. Sandman and you won't get that part if you haven't seen the music video or Family Guy.)

XXX  
(Naruto)

Naruto sighed as the few remains of miso ramen spilled over his already dirty floor. He didn't make a move to clean it, though he made a mental note to clean it...Eventually.

_Hmm...Well, I'm not ever going to clean that up, might as well stop joking myself with these damned mental notes._

Naruto decided he'd have some alone time over the weekend, so he just relaxed on the couch, unaware there was a worried Uchiha somewhere in Konoha.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Sasuke bit his nail, an annoying habit he sadly had whenever he was worried or very irritated.

_Where is Naruto? It's 12:00 PM, and he hasn't called me! What the hell is up with that? I haven't been seperated from him, and I don't plan for that to happen soon!_

Sasuke was selfish, and suprisingly clingy. He had never had a girl-boyfriend before, just a bunch of fans. A creepy image of all of his fans' faces appeared in his mind, and he made a mental note to kill the person narrorating his life. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke went along with his mental notes.

Sasuke was still on the 'fact' that Uchihas shouldn't have to call someone, they get called...Alot.

_He loves me! He can't go on without me!_

Sasuke didn't realize that someone like Naruto accually had an off button. Naruto was taking his time to do something great. Like writing a book!

XXX

(Naruto)

_Omigee! That's it! I'll write a book!_

Naruto had finally come up with the idea of writing a book. He felt like feeling smart for a little while, so that was what he came up with. His book started like this:

Naruto: Welcome to one of my new storys. Yay.

Jake: Real enthusiastic...

Sasuke: Hn.

Jake: You don't sound like Sasuke...At all.

Naruto: Hn.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Hn.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Hn.

Sasuke: HN!!!!

_Ugh, that sucks...I guess I can't write afterall! I would only get like 51 reviews for that or something..._

So, Naruto just relaxed...Which also didn't work out so well. Naruto could relax, don't get me wrong, just he kept on thinking about Sasuke.

_Okay, so what now? Calling Sasuke! No...Twister! No...Hugging Sasuke! No...Hanging out with Jeiku! No...Having an orgas-_

Naruto was about to think something else...About Sasuke...But was reluctantly 'saved by the bell'.

The doorbell rang in Naruto's stretch of boredom, causing him to shoot up like you would when the bell rings in school, and answering the door with a very jumpy attitude.

"HELLO! Welcome to my house! Would you like to play Twister or something less boring than sitting here, doing nothing?!"

His eyes met with a man's that was carrying a box.

"Uhm...Uzumaki, Naruto...?" The man hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Well, someone sent you this, could you sign for it."

"Okay." Naruto answered, concealing his embarassment.

Naruto signed for it and opened the box revealing an item sent by a worried Sasuke. Naruto gasped when he saw a box of chocolates labled 'I love you'. With Sasuke's 'rich person powers', he made a rush delivery. He somehow forgot it was magically Valintines day and Naruto was so pleased he walked over to Sasuke's house and kissed him. Sasuke dragged Naruto into bed and they had alot of bubbly sex. They got married and somehow had 23 kids, even due to Naruto's lack of an egg. They were together until they died where they met up in heaven, where the next story starts.

THE END.

XX-

Just kidding. Sasuke wasn't thinking anything like that when he sent this item. Though it was on rush delivery, and Naruto gasped when he saw it, it wasn't a box of chocolates. It wasn't a bear. It wasn't a heart. It was something the Uchiha sent out of annoyance since it was now 2:00 PM. It wasn't an 'I love you'. It wasn't a cake.

It was a black heart that said 'If you love me, you should show it, bitch.'.

Naruto's eyes swelled up with tears as the words passed his eyes. He couldn't believe it! What was yesterday about, then? Naruto fell to his knees and began bawling. He thought he made a new friend, but was betrayed by the new so-called friend within one passing of words. Two days wasn't all Naruto wanted, he wanted to have a friend for life, like Jeiku, but someone VERY special.

XXX

(Sasuke)

Sasuke snorted. He wanted to show Naruto what he thought about all of this.

_That'll teach his to pretend he likes me and then just leave me._

Sasuke tried to force a snort to emphasis this, but it came out as more of a cough and spit. Sasuke laid on his couch and thought about how hectic he had just made his week.

XXX

(Naruto)

Naruto choked on his tears and decided it was time to stop. He just still didn't get it.

_Wasn't I good enough? What the hell?!_

Naruto now enveloped himself in anger rather than despair for the rest of the weekend. He was sad, though he couldn't let anyone see that. He was just going to recluse for the rest of the weekend and think about how to get revenge on the bastard.

XXX

Jake: Oooh, bitch fight!

Sasuke: I'm not a bitch.

Naruto: Yes you are, you fucking ass!

Sasuke: Well atleast he'll be away from me for awhile...

Jake: Next chapter: 'TOTAL BITCH FIGHT, YUH!!!!!1'. Not really, but it will be based on Sasuke's life going downwards and will eventually be rated M. -Laughs maniacally-

Naruto: Well, there goes a few fans.

Sasuke: Well...-BAM-


End file.
